


Epifanía

by Redcrow



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Major Character Injury, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcrow/pseuds/Redcrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un Sherlock lesionado replantea sus prioridades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epifanía

**Author's Note:**

> Translated into Spanish by the amazing randomsociopath.
> 
> English version here : http://archiveofourown.org/works/710396

El dolor, profundo, fuerte, todo el dolor penetrante, lo arrancó a salir de la oscuridad. Él luchó, luchó para llegar a la conciencia, su mente empujando hacia arriba a través de la gruesa, negra, empalagosa paz del olvido. Mientras la conciencia regresaba, se preguntó por un momento donde estaba, se preguntó si se había perdido. Se esforzó por recordar y un rostro, una voz, una sensación volvió a él, hogar.

Trató de moverse, y gritó sin decir nada, ya que el dolor floreció en fragmentos duros, afilados y brillantes como el cristal roto, extendiéndose sobre el pecho y el brazo izquierdo. De repente hubo ruidos, voces y otros sonidos que no podía colocar, una luz brillante se movió rápidamente sobre los ojos todavía cerrados. Volvió su cabeza lejos de la luz, era demasiado brillante, demasiado duro, incluso a través de sus párpados. Frías, cuidadosas manos se movieron sobre su piel, tocando ligeramente. Una voz, femenina, le dijo que no se preocupara, que él iba a estar bien. “Usted está en el hospital, estamos cuidándolo.”

“¿Q… qué…” Tosió y el dolor se intensificó de nuevo, haciéndole jadear y ahogarse.

“No trate de hablar, tómelo con calma.” La suave voz femenina le habló de nuevo.

Así que estaba en un hospital, como había dicho la mujer, pero cuál hospital, dónde y cómo pudo llegar hasta aquí, por qué estaba aquí, ¿qué pasó? Su memoria estaba confusa y llena de agujeros, él podía recordar un caso, un caso que estaba cerca de resolverse. Se acordó de estar hablando con Lestrade, incluso recordó de estar persiguiendo a alguien pero ahí su memoria se volvió negra y vacía.

Abrió los ojos abiertos, haciendo una mueca ante la luz cegadora al chocar sus retinas. Su reacción fue levantar la mano y protegerse los ojos, pero la idea de pasar otra vez lo detuvo. Muy lentamente, milímetro a milímetro, abrió los ojos.

“Sherlock”. La voz le resultaba familiar, pero no era hogar.

Volvió su cabeza levemente. “My …”

“Shhhh. Escuchaste la enfermera, no trates de hablar todavía.”

“Qué …”

“Haz lo que se te dice Sherlock.” La voz de Mycroft era suave con alivio. “Al parecer, diste una persecusión un poco demasiado entusiasta y el agresor estaba armado. Te han disparado, irónicamente en el hombro izquierdo. Parece que tu amante y tú tendrán cicatrices a juego.” La boca de Mycroft contrajo en una sonrisa apenas contenida. “Lestrade estaba fuera de sí, lo que realmente te tiene en alta estima.”

“John …”

“Está en silencio pequeño hermano. John está perfectamente bien, aunque no es el mejor satisfecho contigo. Será mejor que tengas más cuidado en el futuro, no me sorprendería si él mismo te asesinara .”

“Idiota!” Los ojos de Sherlock se volvieron hacia la fuente del grito y todo su dolor fue olvidado momentáneamente. Él sonrió y levantó la mano como la vista maravillosa de su buen doctor quedó a la vista. “Por el amor de Dios Sherlock, ¿realmente tiene ganas de morir, estás tan cansado de mí que tienes que buscar el peligro mortal?”

Sherlock dio un leve movimiento de cabeza y apretó la mano de John como el médico delizaba la suya en Sherlock. “Peligro de muerte … es lo que hacemos.” Le susurró.

“Te dejo a él.” Mycroft dijo, de pie.

“Gracias Mycroft.” John asintió “Veré que haga lo que se le dice.”

“Buena suerte con eso.” Mycroft sonrió y salió de la habitación del hospital.

“Tú y yo vamos a tener una charla muy seria cuando estés mejor.” John le dijo con severidad-. “Y no te atrevas a intentar discutir conmigo.”

“No … lo recuerdo.” La voz de Sherlock era áspera, ronca, apenas un susurro.

“Lo harás, eventualmente”. John lo miró todavía agarrando la mano.

“Lo siento.” Dijo Sherlock sinceramente.

“Oh lo estarás.” El tono de John era dura, pero sus ojos eran suaves, llenos de preocupación.

“No te preocupes … John, dijeron que yo. .. iba a estar … bien.”

“Se supone que debo estar diciendo eso idiota.” John sonrió. Alivio se había apoderado sobre él como un mar cálido cuando Mycroft había llamado por teléfono y le dijo Sherlock resultó herido, pero seguro. La única vez que no había estado con él, la única vez que Sherlock no tenía refuerzos, sin arma y esto sucede.

“Tú estás haciendo nunca esto otra vez por su cuenta, ¿me entiendes?”

Sherlock asintió con la cabeza e hizo una mueca como un nuevo brote del dolor repugnante estalló en su interior. Se aferró a la mano de John y cerró los ojos.

“Joder Sherlock … No puedo perderte.” La voz de John estaba quebrada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas reprimidas.

Sherlock alzó la vista hacia él, pero no encontró palabras. En ese momento Sherlock tuvo una epifanía. Ya no era el trabajo lo que más importaba, ni los casos y los rompecabezas. Él supo en ese momento que nada puede ser tan importante para él como lo es John. John y su relación con John eran primordiales. Apretó la mano de John otra vez, aferrandose él mismo a esa materia, esa carne y hueso.

“Maldito idiota.” John susurró mientras se inclinaba para besar suavemente los labios de Sherlock.

“Yo también te quiero.” Sherlock dijo simplemente.


End file.
